Escape from the Reality
by Alice Jane
Summary: Chapter 1. The truth was choking her badly. She didn't want to accept or even try to comprehend it. When she slept, she got a nightmarish and all that she could do was whispering his name. It's AyaXRei.


One fic again from me, hope you like it. I make them (Aya, Ran, Miyu, Rei, Yuuya, and the others except Yamato) have been university students.

**Disclaimer: **Gals! belongs to Mihona Fujii.

**Escape from the Reality**

Chapter One

The Truth

_The truth was truly shocked. He'd never told or even showed his friends his true feelings._

Aya Hoshino was exhausted caused of the hard day. There was a thing she had to comprehend, although she knew it was impossible for her to do. It was frustrating, he never told her before. He even had never really showed his feeling.

Taking a bath in a cold night perhaps would cover her pain a little from her parents. She just didn't want to show it that she was certainly hurt by the cold-hearted guy.

She lowered her head, allowing it touched by the warm water. Her black hair was all wet, and also her face. It was not because of the water, it did cause of her tears.

A knock heard. "Aya, honey, how many time do you need to take a bath? You haven't had dinner. Hurry up." Her mom reminded distressed girl.

Aya immediately woke up from her real nightmarish and answered her mom, "Okay. I'll be there in less than ten minutes, mom."

She got up and took her towel. First she did was wiping her face, her tears. She would be an actress tonight. She would—must pretend like nothing was hurting her in front of their parents. She convinced her self she could do that.

The night was as dark as her heart. The dinner went as well as she granted. She took her quilt over her body and then closed her eyes. The reality she just got after the college has over was still irritating her. Tears dropped again. Slowly, quietly.

Her phone rang; she got a message.

Yuuya Asou:

_Aya, what are you feeling now? Ran invited us to go to Odaiba. You know, having fun together would be so exciting. Tell me you will come._

Aya didn't reply his message. She read the others messages that she hasn't read yet.

Miyu Yamazaki:

_Hi, Aya! The strawberry waffle we just ate that morning was delicious, ne? Miyu wants to buy it again with you, Aya. Miyu will be broke if we go with Ran ):_

Ran Kotobuki:

_Girl, say to Odaiba we'll visit them again! Yoohooo… Second Place's gonna treat us for the sixteenth time! Can't you believe it?! So lovely!_

Tatsuki Kuroi:

_Ooki, Aya-ppe! How is it goin'? Say, you're gonna come to Odaiba with us, aren't you? It would suck without you there, Aya-ppe! Miyu and Ran and Second Place would think the same!_

Aya did smile weakly. _You're right, Tatsukichi. Everyone will think the same… except him._

The breakable girl just closed her phone, not wanting to reply any message of them. Still… the truth that Rei Otohata was going to marry with another girl was choking her tightly. Making her got breathless. _My God, please stop this feeling… I can't take this any longer. Please…_

Unfortunately, the God didn't grant her wish. She slept in despair. Grief inside, gloomy outside.

Poor Aya, she already has hurt by the real life, and the night, she got a nightmare she never wanted to have.

_They were sitting above a Sakura Tree. This flower was a sign for a hope. As they sat in peacefully together, Aya closed her eyes._

_Rei asked, "What are you thinking?"_

_Aya opened her eyes. "Nope. Only my ridiculous wish."_

"_Tell me."_

_Aya frowned. "No way. You will laugh at this."_

"_I won't." Rei smirked. He already thought that Aya's wish included his self._

_Aya demanded, "No laugh and no smirk."_

"_Okay."_

_She smiled sheepishly. "I hope I can stand by your side forever…"_

_Rei chuckled. "That's a ridiculous wish made by a silly girl."_

_Aya rolled her eyes. "You broke the rules."_

_Suddenly, not knowing where the hell did she from, a beautiful girl with long hair grabbed Rei's wrist. She said, "Yay, I found you! I see the game is over, I won."_

_Rei smiled and hugged the girl. "You always can find me."_

"_Certainly." She smiled happily. A smile that Aya should did._

_They both went away, leaving Aya without a single word. The pity one called her beloved-boy many times. But he didn't reply or even turned back. He left Aya, he went with another one._

Aya Hoshino cried in her sleep. Tears slowly dropped again.

"Rei…" was all that she whispered. 

-

-

-

**Alice Jane:**

I'm sorry if I wrote wrong grammatical (again). I'm still learning how to explain something in English well!

I will continue it sooner. Please give me review, dear reader?


End file.
